Done With Boys
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Priscilla blinked, then looked again. Yeah, Jan was standing outside her house on Christmas Eve at ten at night in one of those skimpy, girly Santa Claus outfits. [janilla] [oneshot] [rated t for language]


Priscilla blinked, then looked again.

Yeah, Jan was standing outside her house on Christmas Eve at ten at night in one of those skimpy girly Santa Claus outfits.

Wasn't she _cold?_

Priscilla opened the door and Jan smiled. "Hi! Can I come in?"

"Oh my God, of course, aren't you freezing?" she asked. Jan shrugged, and Priscilla rolled her eyes. She stepped aside and Jan entered the nice, albeit small, house. "What brings you here?"

Jan shrugged, and then burst into tears.

"Oh God," Priscilla said, taking Jan's bag from her and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jan said, moving away and rubbing at her eyes. Her eye makeup was everywhere. "I shouldn't be crying, I knew it was coming, he's been-"

"It was Garraty? Oh my God, what did that asshole-"

"No, no, it's fine," Jan said. She wiped at her eyes one more time. "I just need… I just need a girl's night, if that's okay."

"Yeah… yeah, that's fine," Priscilla said, nodding. "I can make hot chocolate, we can watch ABC Family Christmas movies on Netflix and totally pig out on the Christmas cookies I bought earlier."

"I brought bars," Jan said. "D-do you think I could use your bathroom?"

"Yeah," Priscilla said, nodding. "You can use my makeup remover too, if you want."

"Thank you," Jan said, giving her another one of those smiles, and Priscilla managed a smile back, stomach erupting with butterflies. She'd seen the breakup coming, too, Jan's boyfriend had been hanging around with Priscilla's ex more and more… also, she'd walked in on them making out once, really, he should have broken up with Jan sooner.

Priscilla found her hot chocolate mix and her cookies and by the time Jan was out of the bathroom, Priscilla actually had a pretty decent Christmas Eve Middle of the Night snack set up. "Oh, those cookies are good," Jan said. Priscilla nodded.

"I know, right? It feels like cheating when you buy them, but they're so good that it's worth it," she said. She picked up the tray she set the hot chocolate, cookies, and a few candy canes on and carried it carefully to the living room. Jan followed with her bag.

Priscilla set the tray down on a coffee table and tossed the Apple TV remote to Jan. "Find something on Netflix." She glanced around, searching for a blanket – there, right on the back of that chair. She draped it around Jan's shoulders. "So, what's the deal with the clothes, anyway?"

Jan laughed. "It's… it's a long story. One that involves a Mean Girls inspired fundraiser at the Mall and someone stealing my other clothes." She turned her attention to the TV and scrolled through the Christmas movies until finally stopping on one that looked incredibly cheesy and lovey-dovey. "Have you seen this one?"

"No," Priscilla said, shaking her head. "But it's probably just like all the other ones. Let's watch it."

Jan nodded and pressed play.

Of course, they didn't actually pay attention – they just talked, curled up on the couch facing each other, as Jan told Priscilla all about the breakup. Four hours and two and a half Christmas movies later, Jan announced that she was done with boys.

"Babe, I've been done with boys for six months and it's the best decision I have ever made," Priscilla said. She sighed and took another cookie. "I mean, sure, I go out with Abe once in a while, but it's just so that he can have the bragging rights and he's not too bad of a kisser, anyway, he has a job, so he can pay for the dates."

"No, I mean, for real," Jan said, giggling a little. "Like, boys are dumb, and I don't want anything to do with them. Like… Priscilla, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes," Priscilla said. "But we were both drunk and she was straight and it turned into a huge mess."

Jan swallowed. Priscilla could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "C-can you kiss me?"

"Yes," Priscilla said, and maybe she was a bit too eager-sounding, but, hell, it was two in the morning on Christmas Day. "Are you ready? Or should we wait for a dramatic kiss scene on the movie?"

Jan giggled again and put down her hot chocolate. "I'm ready," she said, and closed her eyes. Priscilla leaned forward, putting one hand on the couch, the other on the back of Jan's neck, and kissed her on the lips.

It was as perfect as she'd imagined – her lips were soft, and tasted a little bit like the hot chocolate she'd been drinking, and Priscilla's tiny little crush on her best friend turned into a full-blown one.

She broke the kiss and her and Jan made eye contact. They both giggled, both a little nervous. "Yeah," Jan said. "I think… I think I'm definitely done with boys."

* * *

**I had a Long Walk oneshot request and it seemed a shame not to write a Long Walk Christmas-y thing this year, since I wrote two last year, so here we go! This was requested by queeryuki on Tumblr, who wanted a Janilla~**


End file.
